Idol Heroines
is the first installment of the Idol Heroines Series. It is a collabrative series created by [[User:The One Who Is Interested In Idols|'Alivia Champ']],' [[User:Yoshi0001|'Yoshi0001]], 'and 'Chinatsu Kiseki. Plot A girl forms her own idol group called "DREAMING", until there was a monster named "Kemono", they have to transform into legendary warriors known as Characters Idol Heroines * - The main protagonist of the series. She is an energetic and optimistic young 16-year-old girl who always dreamed of becoming an idol. Her idol alter ego is , the idol of hopes and dreams whose theme color is purple. * - A girl who always wanted to be a maid, until she was scouted to be an idol. Her idol alter ego is , the idol of sweets and maids whose theme color is white. * - A cheerful girl who loves the smell of the fresh ocean. She always dreamed of becoming a diver, until she was scouted to become an idol. Her idol alter ego is , the idol of the ocean and island whose theme color is blue. * Kirara Hoshikawa '(星川きらら ''Hoshikawa Kirara, '''Katie Angenson in the English dub'')'' - A girl who loves fashion and has always wanted to be a model until she was scouted to be an idol. Her idol alter ego is Galaxy Heroine '(ギャラクシーヒロイン''Gyarakushī Hiroin), the idol of the stars and sparkles whose theme color is yellow. * 'Sakura Hanasaki '(花咲さくら Hanasaki Sakura, '''Cherry Blansak in the English dub) - A shy but sweet girl who loves flowers and has always wanted to be a florist until she was scouted to be an idol. Her idol alter ego is Blossom Heroine (ブロッサムヒロイン''Burossamu Hiroin''), the idol of flowers and plants whose theme color is pink. * Midoriki Seikatsu '(ミドリキ生命 ''Midoriki Seikatsu, '''May Milson in the English dub) - A girl who loves to write in the trees and has always wanted to be an author until she was scouted to be an idol. She is like the "big sister" of the group. Her idol alter ego is Windy Heroine '(ウィンディヒロイン ''U~indi Hiroin), the idol of wind and air whose theme color is green. * '''Ai Miura (三浦愛 Miura ai, Rhea Oldacre in the English dub) - An autistic daydreamer, Ai has a passion for singing however, before being scouted to become an idol, wanted to go down the path of becoming a teacher. Her idol alter ego is Sunset Heroine (サンセットヒロイン Sansettohiroin), the idol of the sun and love whose theme color is orange. * Yoshino Hamamaru '(浜丸吉野 ''Hamamaru yoshino, '''Emily Harrison in the English dub) - A happy-go-lucky girl with a passion for stargazing, Yoshino dreamed of becoming an astrologist before being scouted to become an idol. Her idol alter ego is Lucky Heroine (ラッキーヒロイン Rakkīhiroin), the idol of luck and passion whose theme color is silver. * Ayahi Ringoyama (林檎山彩陽 Ringoyama ayahi, Cerise King in the English dub) - A blunt and stubborn girl, Ayahi usually judges people way too easily just at first glance. Before being scouted to become an idol, Ayahi dreamed of becoming a court judge. Her idol alter ego is Innocent Heroine, the idol of innocence and purity whose theme color is red. Villains * - One of the main antagonists of the series. * - King Darkness' wife. * - The main monsters of the series. Locations * - The main setting of the series. * Items * - The main transformation item for the girls to transform with. * - The microphone that the girls sing with. * - The weapon that Lovely Heroine uses to defeat the Kemonos. * - The weapon that Maiden Heroine uses to defeat the Kemonos. * - The weapon that Ocean Heroine uses to defeat the Kemonos. * - The weapon that Galaxy Heroine uses to defeat the Kemonos. * - The weapon that Blossom Heroine uses to defeat the Kemonos. * - The weapon that Windy Heroine uses to defeat the Kemonos. * - The weapon that Sunset Heroine uses to defeat Kemonos. * - The weapon that Lucky Heroine uses to defeat Kemonos. * - The weapon that Innocent Heroine uses to defeat Kemonos. Attacks * - The first attack that Lovely Heroine uses to defeat Kemonos. * - The first attack that Maiden Heroine uses to defeat Kemonos. * - The first attack that Ocean Heroine uses to defeat Kemonos. * Starry Sparkle Spin '(星空スパークルスピン''Sutārī Supākuru Supin, Sparkling Galaxy Spin in the English dub) - The first attack that Galaxy Heroine uses to defeat Kemonos. * '''Blooming Plant Burst (ブルーム植物バスト''Burūmingu Puranto Basuto'', Pink Flower Burst in the English dub) - The first attack that Blossom Heroine uses to defeat Kemonos. * - The first attack that Windy Heroine uses to defeat Kemonos. * Sunset Essence Rise (サンセットエッセンスライズ Sansettoessensuraizu, Rising Sunset Heart in the English dub) - The first attack that Sunset Heroine uses to defeat Kemonos. Episodes # I Became Lovely Heroine?! # The Sweets Maid, Maiden Heroine! # The Ocean-loving Girl Turns Into Ocean Heroine! # [[IH04|'Three Idols, Three Heroines!']] # The Sparkling Star, Galaxy Heroine! # Shy but Sweet, Blossom Heroine! # The Mature Author becomes Windy Heroine! # The Wise Sunset, Sunset Heroine! # Happy-Go-Lucky! Lucky Heroine! # Pure Heart, Innocent Heroine! Songs * - The series' first opening used from episodes 1 to 13. * - The series' first ending used from episode 1 to 13. * - The series' second opening used from episodes 14 to 26. * - The series' second ending used from episodes 14 to 26. * - A song sung by Lovely Heroine used in Episode 1. * - A song sung by Maiden Heroine used in Episode 2. * - A song sung by Ocean Heroine used in Episode 3. * - A song sung by Lovely Heroine, Maiden Heroine, and Ocean Heroine used in Episode 4. * - A song sung by Galaxy Heroine used in Episode 5. * HANASAKI Dream '(花咲ドリーム ''lit. BLOOMING FLOWER Dream, Blooming Blooming Flower in the English dub) - A song sung by Blossom Heroine used in Episode 6. * 'Windy~Windy~Tree~Time '(ウィンディー〜ウィンディー〜ツリー〜時間, Windy Tree in the English dub) - A song sung by Windy Heroine used in Episode 7. * - A song sung by Sunset Heroine, used in Episode 8. * '''LUCKY DAYS - A song sung by Lucky Heroine, used in Episode 9. * - A song sung by Innocent Heroine, used in Episode 10. Category:Fan Series Category:Idol Heroines Category:Idol Heroines series. Category:User:The One Who Is Interested In Idols Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Magical Girl Series